lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nu-Thomas Mason
Nu-Thomas Mason is the son of Uleon, and Kimbra Mason making him the heir to House Mason. Thomas Mason has three siblings in the form of Wilheim, and Sarah Mason of which Wilheim is an intelligent engineer of whome is responsible for much of the construction operations that are happening under the rise of Ethring, the oldest sibling in Ar-Issia would be married into House Elesssar and through this has been away from the family for quite some time leading to the other siblings barely remembering her, while his sister Sarah is pregnant with prince Ildarion Elessar's child but at the same time is a traitor to Gondor and secretly working for Umbar. Thomas Mason was born into the world the heir of House Mason making his purpose one of greatness. His future appeared cloudy as a young man he was unable to compete in many of the sports, and competitions that the other boys did, and this put the fear in his house that he was going to be a failure. During this time he was growing into his frame and it took him a long time to discover how to properly use his body once he finally stopped growing at six foot five tall making him a very tall man. Once he had filled out though he took control of much of the House Mason military as he prepared them for what he considers to be an evevetable fight with the forces of Umbar. In this way he has become known for his brutalish treatment of those he deems to be betraying the Kingdom of Gondor, of which was highlighted by his destruction of the Cult of Ion. The Cult of Ion would start itself months before the arrival of Eldarion Elessar, and it would attempt to infiltrate its members into the city of Ethring in order to destroy it from within. They suceeded at first and got close to sumoning demons into the city, until as they neared the end of their spell it was Thomas Mason who arrived with his lover (find lover) who had sensed the Magi use, and together the two of them wiped out the cultists before reinforcements arrived and completed the victory. History Early History Thomas Mason was born into the world the heir of House Mason making his purpose one of greatness. His future appeared cloudy as a young man he was unable to compete in many of the sports, and competitions that the other boys did, and this put the fear in his house that he was going to be a failure. During this time he was growing into his frame and it took him a long time to discover how to properly use his body once he finally stopped growing at six foot five tall making him a very tall man. Cult of Ion Once he had filled out though he took control of much of the House Mason military as he prepared them for what he considers to be an evevetable fight with the forces of Umbar. In this way he has become known for his brutalish treatment of those he deems to be betraying the Kingdom of Gondor, of which was highlighted by his destruction of the Cult of Ion. The Cult of Ion would start itself months before the arrival of Eldarion Elessar, and it would attempt to infiltrate its members into the city of Ethring in order to destroy it from within. They suceeded at first and got close to sumoning demons into the city, until as they neared the end of their spell it was Thomas Mason who arrived with his lover (find lover) who had sensed the Magi use, and together the two of them wiped out the cultists before reinforcements arrived and completed the victory. Family Members Wilheim Mason.jpg|Wilheim Mason - Brother|link=Wilheim Mason Sarah Mason6.jpg|Sarah Mason - Sister|link=Sarah Mason Relationships Sarah Mason6.jpg|Sarah Mason - Family|link=Sarah Mason Category:House Mason Category:People Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:People of Gondor Category:People of Ethring